Worldkiller, Part 3
Worldkiller, Part 3 is the 20th and final episode of Supergirl Season 9 and the 180th episode overall. It is the series finale. Summary PART 4 OF 4: FOLLOW ME- Reign stages a final Kandorian Duel with Kara. Clark heads to Washington to negotiate terms of surrender. Alex discovers a traitor and a friend. Main Cast * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl & Red Daughter * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Odette Annable as Reign & Samantha Arias * Olivia Wilde as Susannah Russo * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman * Claire Holt as Karen Starr/Power Girl * Adelaide Kane as Ava Blackwood * Minka Kelly as Dawn Granger/Dove * Jenna Dewan as Lucy Lane * Emmy Rossum as Zaora Dru-Zod * with Laura Benanti as Astra In-Ze * Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen/Guardian * and David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter Special Appearance By * Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant (video) Special Guest Stars * Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor (Earth-30) * Tricia Helfer as Soshesa Sal-Im * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance * Luke Evans as Bruce Wayne * TBD as Mera & Hila * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry * Willa Holland as Thea Queen * Max Theiriot as Hal Jordan * Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott (video) * Elizabeth Tulloch as Lois Lane * with Jon Cryer as Lex Luthor * and Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ran-Zod Recurring Cast * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor * Marie Avgeropoulos as Diana, Princess of Themyscira * Tasya Teles as Destri Sol-Gud & Kasia * Yael Groblas as Psi * Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex * Scarlett Byrne as Nora Fairchild * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Fairchild * Sam Witwer as Ben Lockwood * Andrea Brooks as Eve Teschmacher * Robert Gant as Zor-El * and Emily VanCamp as Florence Lawton Episode Trivia * Antagonist: Reign * 8th and final episode this season to feature all main characters. * This episode marks the final appearances of ** Reign ** Clark ** Karen ** Ava Blackwood ** Lucy Lane ** Astra ** Cat Grant ** Winn Schott * This episode also features the final appearances of the following recurring characters: ** Lillian Luthor ** Red Daughter ** Destri Sol-Gud ** Nora Hildegard Fairchild ** Mary Louise Fairchild ** Nyssa-Vex ** Zor-El ** Ran-Zod ** Lois Lane ** Soshesa Sal-Im ** Florence Lawton * This episode takes place on August 20, 2024. ** The epilogue takes place on September 11, 2024. * Kara, Alex, James, Winn, Cat, J'onn, and Astra are the only characters to appear in both the series premiere and series finale. * Kara is the only character to appear in all 180 episodes. ** Alex appeared in 174 episodes ** Lena appeared in 153 episodes ** Lucy appeared in 135 episodes ** James appeared in 133 episodes ** Clark appeared in 126 episodes ** Karen appeared in 120 episodes ** Samantha appeared in 119 episodes ** Astra appeared in 117 episodes ** J'onn appeared in 116 episodes ** Reign appeared in 115 episodes ** Zaora appeared in 104 episodes ** Dawn appeared in 100 episodes ** Susannah appeared in 96 episodes ** General Zod appeared in 76 episodes ** Winn appeared in 46 episodes ** Ava appeared in 40 episodes ** Alura appeared in 39 episodes ** LX-52 appeared in 35 episodes ** Winslow appeared in 30 episodes ** Cat appeared in 28 episodes ** Maggie appeared in 27 episodes ** Mon-El appeared in 17 episodes Revelations * Body Count * Gallery Reign4x01.jpg Supergirl-season-3-Reign.jpg EmilySwallow3.jpg 5a7d8616-d332-4bb7-83ff-0ce35ec588bb.jpg Anv.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Convergence Episodes Category:Supergirl Episodes Category:Supergirl Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Supergirl Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Episodes set in August 2024 Category:Episodes set in National City Category:Episodes set in DC Category:Arc: She Shall Reign Category:Arc: The Colony Category:Series Finales Category:Season Finales